


It's Not too Early for Dreamin'

by handyhunter



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roller derby! Sort of. For second_batgirl's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not too Early for Dreamin'

The problem with Utopia was that it was boring. Really, really boring. The island was tiny and there wasn't much in the way of entertainment or recreational activities, which, granted was less important than the survival of mutantkind, but when they weren't getting blown up, attacked by Predator Xs or in immediate danger of sinking -- which was not as much of a secret as the adults thought it was, not with a bunch of mind-readers, mood-readers, probably rock-readers and water-readers too, around -- there wasn't much to do. Jubilee sighed loudly.

"Oh, did you want one too?" said Bobby. He stuck his arm back in the freezer and pulled out another popsicle, which he handed to her on his way out.

"Thanks," Jubilee said, and stuck it in her mouth before she started complaining out loud. After all, it wasn't like the X-Men had to take her in; she was one more person they had to look after and she couldn't even defend herself against anyone with superpowers. Logan put her in charge of teaching some of the littler kids hand-to-hand combat, so it wasn't like she was completely useless, but sometimes she couldn't help wondering if it would be easier on her own again.

She finished her popsicle and tossed the magazine she hadn't been reading back onto the side table. Then she wandered through the hallways until she got to the room she shared with Rogue. She thought about turning on the computer, but online shopping only took up so much time, even with the sluggish connection someone managed to rig up; it wasn't the same as being able to browse through stores and most stores wouldn't accept payment from or ship merchandise to a rocky bit of land with no real address. She could, however, ship stuff to the mainland - to a PO BOX under an alias - which meant bribing Remy or Rogue or whoever was in charge of getting supplies to bring it back with them. That was how she ended up with a slightly used pair of pink - of course - rollerblades.

Jubilee exchanged her flip-flops for the rollerblades, checked to make sure no disapproving persons of authority were in visual range before she rolled out through the back door. She could make her own fun. Attempting to rollerblade on the bumpy terrain proved a little more challenging than she'd anticipated; her left knee was going to be black-and-blue tomorrow, but she ignored the twinge of pain and concentrated on building up speed and dodging the bigger rocks and dips. She wondered if she could convince Logan to convince Scott that knowing how to roller blade was an essential part of superhero training. It was like flying--

"Ahhh!"

"Ouch!"

"What the--??"

Jubilee looked down at the person she crashed into. "Hi, Hisako. Didn't know you guys were back already."

"Hi," said Hisako, looking a little dazed through her armour. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing." Jubilee got up off Hisako and offered her a hand up.

Hisako took a deep breath and disappeared her armour. "For what?"

An idea popped into Jubilee's head and almost instantly out of her mouth. "_Roller derby_." This idea began to take shape in her mind; specifically, shapes of rollerblades, rinks and costumes they could wear. "You should try it!"

Hisako looked doubtful, but agreed to swap footwear.

As it turned out, she had good reason to be nervous. Hisako did not know how to rollerblade very well.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" she demanded the third time she lost her balance and fell over.

Jubilee winced in sympathy. "Why don't you armour up?"

"Because it'll look stupid!"

"More stupid than hurting yourself?"

"Fine," Hisako grumbled and called up her armour.

Hisako was right. She did look a little odd, rolling around on little wheels with her battle gear on, but Jubilee wasn't going to say anything. The fourth and fifth times Hisako unceremoniously hit the ground, she got up a lot faster, so Jubilee figured the armour was doing its job.

After a few more valiant attempts at completing an entire circuit of the small area they were in, Hisako rollerbladed over to Jubilee and almost knocked her down.

"Whoa," she said, grabbing Hisako's arm to steady her. "Next lesson: stopping."

"Shouldn't that have been the _first_ lesson?"

"That's why gravity and friction exist," said Jubilee cheerfully. She draped an arm around Hisako's shoulders and half-steered, half-towed her towards the entrance of the main building. "We need to get more people on our team--"

"'Our' team?" Hisako echoed.

"--and we need to talk to Wolvie about some equipment. Are you old enough to buy beer?"

Hisako shook her head, like maybe she was trying to clear her ears, but she was smiling - ha! bitten by the rollerblading bug - so that was okay. Jubilee would find another way to talk Logan into helping them. This was shaping up to be an excellent day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sisterhood of Teenage X-Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86164) by [Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers)




End file.
